tommorow never knows
by rockerangel89
Summary: she didn't know what to do she was only 13. jin and yusuke could be anything for her that she needed them to be. She was the only thing that would ever matter to them. And a very deep need to provide her anything she would need. What was she to do?
1. the miraculous medicine

_Tomorrow never knows_

Okay well here it is my next fan fiction although I can't take all of the credit for this some of the ideas are mine and some of them belong to my lovely beta and co-author Laura she came up with a majority of the plot which by the way I'm eternally grateful for so thank you . I want to also personally thank r.a.b. shoulda live this wonderful person pretty much helps me out with a whole lot of ideas as well for my other stories ok well I guess it's time to get stared with the story and move on. Oh yeah by the way I do not now nor will I ever own inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho but I do wish that I could own Jin and Yusuke this is a Yusuke/ Kagome/ Jin pairing so please I hope you enjoy and oh yeah no flames please

Chapter 1: the miraculous medicine

Our story starts with a young 13 year old girl named Kagome Higurashi she was your average teenage girl… well that is if you didn't know her. But if you knew Kagome Higurashi as her friends knew her you would be entirely shocked to say the least. "Oi Kags it's time for you to get up, we have plans to go to the beach today remember?" said her best friend Rollo. Kagome sat up with sleep filled eyes and said "I'm up Rollo, I'm up can't a girl get any sleep even in her own house?" Kagome griped. "Well of course you can when we don't have any fun filled plans for today" replied Rollo with a cheeky smirk on his face. "Sometimes I wonder why I' am even your friend" Kagome replied with a smirk across her beautiful face. Rollo pouted and said "it's cause you love me, admit it you have secret sex fantasies about me". " oh god" Kagome groaned and then replied " talk about an over inflated ego much, you know just cuz your all hot and everything does not mean that every girl wants you".

"How dare you Kagome Higurashi! I will have you know if I wasn't your best friend and I wanted to go out with you, you should have considered it an honor to have even had the opportunity to even get to be seen in my presence!" Rollo replied with mock outrage.

"yeah, yeah whatever Rollo now would you mind getting the hell out of my room so I can go take a shower and get ready for the day?" Kagome said agitated. "why of course you highness, but don't take forever like you usually do cuz you usually do, you know I think you take forever on purpose just to see if you can ** me off." Rollo replied with a thoughtful tone. Kagome smirked and replied "ah Rollo I see you have finally figured it out I take forever just to push you to your boundaries until you snap". Rollo blinked for a few seconds then said "you are completely diabolical, why have I never noticed it before?" "I try to keep that part of me hidden, now can you get out!" Kagome yelled. "oh fine, I'll be down stairs waiting for you, oh and your father said that he would be in his lab so if you need him go down and get him" Rollo replied before he left the room.

Kagome sighed and got out of her bed before walking over to her closet, she walked in and went over to a grey sailor like dress and got it off of the hook, then she walked over to her shoes and grabbed a pair of flats to wear with her dress. She then preceded to grab everything else she would need then walked out of her closet to go to her bathroom and take a shower so she could begin her day. Kagome turned on the shower and stepped in, she started to lather up her whole body up wish her rose body wash, while she was doing this Kagome was deep in thought hmmm I wonder how dads experimental medicine is coming along he said it was coming along just fine he said it was almost out of experimental stage, he said I would help the demons become invincible or something like that dad said if a demon were to get wounded fatally that if they took the medicine beforehand that they would not even die from the wound. What's also great about this medicine is that humans could also use it as well as if they would ever get the chance to use it. With this last thought Kagome finished up her shower with her rose shampoo and conditioner. She got out of the shower she walked over to her mirror to brush out her hair and to look at her reflection.

Kagome looked at her reflection she was unlike most girls whereas most girls her age were wirily and still coming into themselves Kagome's body was starting to take shape you could tell that when she got older she was going to look like a goddess had come to earth. Kagome stood at 4'8 inches tall she had long flowing raven black hair that reached mid back, and the biggest ocean blue eyes that showed her complete innocence for those to see. Kagome looked at her reflection she was unlike most girls whereas most girls her age were wirily and still coming into themselves Kagome's body was starting to take shape you could tell that when she got older she was going to look like a goddess had come to earth. Kagome stood at 4'8 inches tall she had long flowing raven black hair that reached mid back, and the biggest ocean blue eyes that showed her complete innocence for those to see. But this was not the only thing that drew people towards her it was her kind heart, and the fact that she radiated such an immense purity and warmth that is what drew people towards her. Kagome grabbed her hair brush and quickly brushed through her long raven colored locks. Then she quickly left her bathroom to go down stairs to eat before her and Rollo left for the beach.

Meanwhile with her father

Darien's p.o.v.

I had just gotten in my home office when the phone started ringing.

"Darien Higurashi" replied Kagome's father

"Yes ?" replied a voice a on the other line.

"Yes this is he" Kagome's father replied.

"This is prince Koenma of the spirit world" Koenma replied.

"Oh your highness what can I do for you this fine day?" replied Darien.

"I wanted to see how the prescription drug you are working on is coming along" replied Koenma

"It's almost completed only a few more necessary key ingredients than it will be complete" replied Darien.

"good, good, well I will speak more of this to you later on, I have to get back to all this paper work I have piled up everywhere" Koenma replied.

"Alright I will be talking to you later than your highness" Darien replied before disconnecting the line.

After he got off the phone with the prince of sprit world he sat there for a moment deep in thought for a few moments. Then he got up and left his office, he walked down to the end of the hall to where in the wall hid a button that would activate an elevator that would take him to his underground lab beneath the house. He hit the down button for the elevator and hoped on, when the elevator stopped he hopped out and walked down the hall to the end of to the end of the hallway where a big steel door stood and beside the door was a little key pad. Darien reached over and entered the correct codes to enter the lab, once this was done he walked into his lab and found his partner standing there waiting for him. "Sir, so far our project is stabilized and is ready to add more ingredients to whenever you are ready sir" replied Horatio." "Thank you Horatio for informing me of amoxi's progress" replied Darien. "Well sir then shouldn't we get started working on project amoxi?" Replied Horatio. "Of course you get the rest of the ingredients that we will be needing and bring them over and we will get started" replied Darien.

They then began working on the drug amoxi, three hours after they started working on it they had it ready to be tested on one of their voluntarily subjects from the demon world courtesy from the prince of the spirit world. "Horatio bring test subject 0019862 out please" asked Darien. "Of course right away sir" replied Horatio". Horatio then went to one of the rooms in the lab and got the demon for the experiment, "I want to thank you for participating in this exercise" replied Darien. "It is of no problem I want to be of any help that I can be, and if this works then well you will be in demon and spirit world history" replied the demon. "Well shall we get started?" asked Darien. The demon nodded his head in agreement, Darien then walked over to the demon with a needle with amoxi in it, Darien looked up at the demon and said "this may sting a bit". The demon just grunted, Darien then wiped of a spot on the demons arm with a little alcohol pad and then brought the needle up to the demons arm and gave him the shot of amoxi. "Well let's see how it turned out now shall we, Horatio?" replied Darien. Horatio than walked up to the demon with a dagger in his hand and ran it through the demons abdomen. The demon doubled over in pain, "Well is it working?" asked Darien. The demon stood up slowly and said "It's working I can feel it working!"

They then began working on the drug amoxi, three hours after they started working on it they had it ready to be tested on one of their voluntarily subjects from the demon world courtesy from the prince of the spirit world. "Horatio bring test subject 0019862 out please" asked Darien. "Of course right away sir" replied Horatio". Horatio then went to one of the rooms in the lab and got the demon for the experiment, "I want to thank you for participating in this exercise" replied Darien. "It is of no problem I want to be of any help that I can be, and if this works then well you will be in demon and spirit world history" replied the demon. "Well shall we get started?" asked Darien. The demon nodded his head in agreement, Darien then walked over to the demon with a needle with amoxi in it, Darien looked up at the demon and said "this may sting a bit". The demon just grunted, Darien then wiped of a spot on the demons arm with a little alcohol pad and then brought the needle up to the demons arm and gave him the shot of amoxi. "Well let's see how it turned out now shall we, Horatio?" replied Darien. Horatio than walked up to the demon with a dagger in his hand and ran it through the demons abdomen. The demon doubled over in pain, "Well is it working?" asked Darien. The demon stood up slowly and said "It's working I can feel it working!" "This is wonderful now all we have to do is inform Koenma and set up a date where we can take this to the makai and present it to the entire demon race" replied Darien.

Darien then left the lab to go to his home office and contact Koenma about the project amoxi being a success. Darien made it back to his home office, he than preceded to sit down in the chair behind his desk and picked up his office phone and called the prince of spirit world. Ring, ring, ring

"Koenma" said the prince of spirit world

"Hello, your highness I have some excellent news on project amoxi" replied Darien

"Oh, wonderful I was just about to contact you about a report" Koenma replied

"Your, highness, project amoxi is a complete success, and it should be ready for the whole demon world to know of its existence in a mere month" replied Darien.

"Excellent Darien! This is going to change things for the demon populace as we know it!" Koenma exclaimed excitedly.

"Well your highness I have to go and tell my daughter… Koenma sir do you think it would be alright If I bring my daughter and her friend with me when I present amoxi to the spirit world?" Asked Darien.

"Of course you can bring little Kagome and her friend, oh which reminds me how is she doing I know when you first tell her she will be so heartbroken but when you tell her that you are bringing her and her friend she will be really excited" Replied Koenma

"She is doing wonderfully she is the leading dancer for the lancers, her and Rollo have been spending a lot of time together so far this summer, Rollo loves Kagome but he is afraid If they did get together that if they were to break up that they would not even be friends friend's anymore, so he is perfectly fine with being her best friend." Replied Darien.

"Alright I will let you go now so you can go and inform your daughter of what is going on I'll send you the complete details of where exactly you will be headed in the makai, along with any other information that you could possibly need" replied Koenma.

"Til then your highness" Replied Darien earnestly.

After the phone call ended he hung up his phone, and got up from his office chair and walked towards the door. He left his office in hopes of his daughter Kagome, his little angel

After the phone call ended he hung up his phone, and got up from his office chair and walked towards the door. He left his office in hopes of his daughter Kagome, his little angel he walked down the large spiral stair case and he can hear Kagome and Rollo laughing loudly from the dining room.

Kagome's p.o.v

After I got down stairs I saw Rollo sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of lucky charms, I walked over to him and said "Give me my lucky charms back mate, or there will be dire consequences". Rollo looks up at me and starts laughing "Sorry lass but these here are me lucky charms the box is in the kitchen on the counter" Rollo replies. Kagome laughs really hard after Rollo is finished speaking and then she says "Rollo I'll be right back I' am going to go and get me some cereal for breakfast and a glass of orange juice". Kagome than walks towards a set of swinging doors that lead to the kitchen, she walks into the kitchen and over to a set of cabinets, she opened the cabinets up and reached up and got down a box of cinnamon toast crunch, she than preceded over to another set of cabinets and got down a small bowl, Kagome than poured her some cereal and milk into the bowl and then walked back out to the dining room and sat down beside Rollo to eat her breakfast. After a few minutes of silence Rollo spoke "So baby doll, I know we had plans to go down to the beach today for a little bit but how bout we just stick around here today, because I mean I don't know about you but I' am still jet lagged from our flight down here". Kagome looked up at him and said "Sure Rollo I don't mind I honestly don't feel like going to the beach myself I really wanted to sleep in til a little later but No! someone was just soo impatient"!

"Oh baby doll you know that you love me!, but seriously after I get done with my breakfast I' am so going back to bed" Rollo replied. "For once Rollo I completely agree with you "Kagome said. Then Kagome and Rollo looked each other in the eye and burst out laughing, just then Kagome's father came walking into the room and said "Now what exactly is soo funny you two?" Kagome looks up at her father and squeals "Daddy! I thought you were going to be working in your lab all day today and I wouldn't get to see you til later!" Kagome said excitedly. "I thought so to angel but we got finished with project amoxi, and I needed to come up here and talk to you and Rollo both" replied Darien. Kagome and Rollo looked at Kagome's father before saying "Alright". "As the both of you know I have been working on creating a medicine that could indefinitely and irrevocably change the demon world populace as we know it" Darien said while looking down at both Kagome and Rollo. "Yes daddy, we knew about your newest project" Kagome replied. "Well angel the project is completed we tested it and everything it's ready to go on sell to the demon populace which means angel I will have to leave for the demon world so that amoxi can be presented to the demon world" Darien replied while looking his little girl in the eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened and started to fill with tears making her eyes look even more beautiful than what they were Kagome started to stutter "You're going to leave me again daddy! Please daddy don't leave me again I wanna go wi... With you" Kagome replied in between sobs. "Oh baby doll, you are going with me sweetheart! you didn't give me a chance to finish speaking, I can't stand being away from my little princess any longer soo I talked to prince Koenma and asked him if it was ok If I brought you and Rollo both with me when I go to present the medicine" Darien said softly looking down at his little girl. "You really mean it daddy? Me and Rollo can go with you?" Kagome replied with a little sniffle. "Of course I mean it princess! I intend to take the both of you with me to the demon realm." Darien replied while wiping his daughters tears away. Kagome and Rollo looked at each other than at Darien, and then they jumped on him chanting "we get to go with you! We get to go with you!". Darien looked at the two and smiled softly and said "Koenma said that he will notify me once he has everything set up for us to go to the Makai and present amoxi". "Also I will introduce you and Rollo as well after I have presented amoxi, if that is alright with you?" Darien replied. "Of course it's alright sir me and baby doll wouldn't mind at all we have honestly been wanting to go to the Makai for a while now" Rollo replied to Darien's question. "Ok then you two had best be getting to your rooms and packing up, I' am expecting him to call me sometime soon ok" Darien said.

Rollo and Kagome looked at him smiling widely the whole time, they then turned tail and ran out of the dining room. Darien shook his head soft chuckles escaping from his mouth as he watched them run from the room _Rollo is 3 years older than Kagome but he still acts like a little kid when they are together._ Suddenly the silence was broken by his cell phone ringing he dug it out of his pants pocket and looked at the color id it said Koenma on the flashing screen, he sighed and shook his head of his last thoughts and answered the call.

"_Higurashi" replied Darien _

"_Ah Darien, I just wanted to inform you that everything should be set up and ready to go in the demon realm within the next 2 days from now, but before you go to the demon world I need for you, Kagome, and Rollo to come here to the spirit world for a quick meeting." Replied Koenma._

"_I' am sure both Kagome and Rollo would enjoy that immensely, Kagome's honestly been asking Daddy when can I meet Koenma"? Darien replied with a soft chuckle._

"_She is a truly curious person isn't she? Koenma asked with barely masked curiosity._

"_Well when shall we be expecting the portal?" Darien asked_

"_Latter on tonight, I will have my most trusted reaper come to retrieve you and your family" Replied Koenma._

"_Ahh so you are sending Botan to come and get us than?" Darien replied _

"_Yes she has honestly been literally dying to meet Kagome, she said that she has been keeping a really good eye on Kagome to make sure that nothing bad happens to her in any way shape or form." Koenma replied._

"_For that I' am eternally grateful for her keeping such a good eye on my baby girl_

"_Understandable, it is truly a wonderful thing to know that one's daughter is protected when the childs parent are not present" Replied Koenma _

"_Well Koenma I have to go and tell Kagome and Rollo so I have to get off of here" Darien replied_

"_Oh of course I will have Botan over there within and hour so until later" Replied Koenma _

Darien than hung up the phone with Koenma and stood up to make his way up to his daughters room. He got to his daughters room and found that she was sitting on her bed with Rollo talking to him, Darien then knocked on the door and said "Kagome I need to speak to you and Rollo for a moment". "Ok daddy, come on in" Kagome replied softly. "What did you need to talk about daddy?" Kagome asked. Darien looked at his little girl and said "I just got off of the phone with Koenma, we are going to the spirit world tonight so we can discuss some of the arrangements about our little trip to the demon world" Darien told them with a smile on his face. Kagome looked at her father and said "So I get to meet the prince of spirit world? Wait how are we going to get there?" Darien sighed and put his hands in his pockets before replying "He is going to have his most trusted spirit guide Botan come and retrieve us within an hour so hurry up and get whatever you need ready because she will be here shortly" Darien than turned and walked out of the room.

Kagome sighed and looked over at Rollo "Rollo do you think miss Botan and Mr. Koenma will like me?" Kagome asked with a frown marring her innocent facial features. Rollo looked up at Kagome with wide eyes and said "Baby doll what do ya mean by that? Of course they will like you they will love you! You are the most kind hearted person I've ever meet, you would do any and everything in your power to help other people if the need ever arises and plus you are a pure soul they will adore you." Kagome looked at Rollo with wide eyes "You really think all of that about me?" Kagome asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Of course who wouldn't think that about you baby doll, now come on we have to get down stairs so we can meet Botan" Rollo said with a smile on his face. Kagome and Rollo than got up and left her room to go down stairs to anxiously await the arrival of Koenmas most trusted reaper Botan.

When they got down stairs they Kagome's father standing in the entrance foyer waiting for them, when he heard them coming he looked up and said "Come on lets go into the parlor and wait for Botan to get here she shouldn't be much longer". Kagome and Rollo followed Darien into the parlor Rollo walked across the room to lean against the wall right next to the window, Darien walked over to the chair by the fire place and sat down, and Kagome walked over and sat down on the chaise lounge. They were silent for a few moments before Kagome spoke "Daddy what is miss Botan like?". Darien looked at his daughter thoughtfully for a moment before replying "Hmm she has a bubbly personality she is kind but stern when she needs to be well she is not what you would expect your average grim reaper to be like she..." Darien was cut off by a portal appearing in the middle of the parlor room. A girl around Rollo's age came jumping out of the portal. Kagome sat up straight and stared wide eyed at the girl that had just appeared in the middle of the parlor the girl in question had bright blue hair light pink eyes and she was wearing a pink kimono. The girl looked around the room for a moment before she turned towards Darien. "Hello Darien it is a pleasure to see again" Replied the girl.

Darien stood up from his chair and looked at the girl and saying "I should be the one saying it's a pleasure to see you again after all it has been what 3, 4 months Botan?" "It has been a while Darien but I've been very busy helping the spirit detectives" Botan replied. "Oh well beside the point I believe introductions are in order Botan this is Rollo who is leaning against the wall over by the window". Botan looked over at Rollo and smiled at him and said "Hello Rollo it is a pleasure to finally meet you how are your parents and their company coming along? Rollo straightened up and looked at Botan before replying " My parents and their company are just fine miss Botan and the pleasure is all mine after all it is not every day that a beautiful women such as yourself is ever seen" Rollo said with a charming smile on his face. Botan giggled lightly and gave Rollo a small smile and said "sorry Rollo but I'm afraid I' am already taken". Botan than turned back to Darien was still chuckling at Rollo's antics smiled and said "And finally my little angel Kagome is sitting over on the chaise lounge" Botan's eyes went wide and she whirled around and saw Kagome and let out an excited " Eep" And ran over to Kagome and and jumped on top of her.

Botan than started talking to her really fast saying "Oh my god I finally get to meet you!, I've been keeping an eye on you to make sure nothing happens to you and I' am so excited to finally get to meet you". Kagome sat there and watched Botan talk and finally said "It is a pleasure to finally meet you miss Botan my father has spoken highly of you and Mr. Koenma, and I' am happy to finally get to meet you as well, and I hope beyond all hope that we could become the best of friends" Kagome said with a smile upon her face. Botan looked at the younger girl with tears in her eyes and said "I would love to be your friend more than anything Kagome". Kagome bounced over to Botan and gave the older girl a hug and a wide smile that showed perfect even white teeth and cute little dimples. Botan looked at Kagome and blurted out "You are sooo adorable you look sooo much like a little porcelain doll, well besides how adorable you look Kagome I' am afraid that we have some place to be". Botan than turned to look at Darien and Rollo who were chuckling at the interaction between the two girls and said "It's time to head on up to spirit world we can finish talking after you talk to prince Koenma ". Botan than turned to face the middle of the parlor again and summoned her oar and brought it above her head and than brought it back down in a slashing motion like you would with a sword after she did this a portal appeared in the middle of the parlor.

Botan then turned back around to face them and said "Ladies first she took Kagome's hand and jumped into the portal, and disappeared from site. Darien and Rollo turned to look at each other and shrugged, Rollo than turned and walked towards the portal and walked into it. And disappeared from site, Darien shook his head and thought to himself _this is going to be one interesting meeting _before walking into the portal himself and disappearing from site only to reappear in front of the future ruler of spirit world.

**Whew it took me awhile but it's finally done I hope you all like it please read and review and no flames allowed I haven't written or rather typed that many stories a big thanks goes out to my glorious beta and co-writer miss Laura beautiful she has pushed me and helped with most of the ideas for this story. **


	2. authors note

**Authors note**

**Ok for starters I know everybody hates these damn things so I'm going to get straight to the point ok.**

**I' am going to describe some of the things that are going to take place in this story, for starters when Kagome's born her mom dies shortly after giving birth to her so there will be no Souta I' am sorry to anybody out there that is a Souta fan Me and Laura Beautiful discussed this and well there will be no Souta. As for the other characters in the Inuyasha series well they are not in this story either I did have an idea of how to add them to story but I can't come up with a way to actually to put them into the story I wish I could but I can't. Kagome is not a Miko in this so the shikon no tama will not be involved well it might be it will just be locked in the vaults in spirit world. From when Kagome is born she has a heart problem she is dying when she is first born, her father did not want to lose her so he came up with a medicine that would hopefully help her. But when she hits the age 5 that is when complications arise Kagome has demon blood running through her veins and she has to constantly fight the demon blood so she can remain human. I came up with this idea when the demon blood finally does take over the demon will be a cross between wicked lady and mistress 9 from sailor moon. I do not own either one of these characters. I just wanted to let all of you readers know what is in store at least a little bit and to explain a few things to you all. Also I am sorry about the first chapter I was having a few problems with my computer and had to have it rebooted and what I had sent to Laura through email I had to go back through copy it and then put back in story format I am sorry about that so that's about it. Oh I will try to start working on the second chapter as soon as I can but I am moving in a week so things are going to be crazy also I have to do some x mas shopping done to but I will get to it when I have the chance promise later**


	3. meeting the prince and secrets told

Chapter 2

Meeting the prince and secrets told

Ok guys I am really sorry for the wait but I had a full plate and I mean a full plate I moved out of my dad's and stepmoms house had to x mas shop for twelve people. Had to go to work well I just didn't have the time to start on this chapter. Oh and on top of that my dad had a heart attack last Friday he is doing fine and is home from the hospital and is getting plenty of rest like he is supposed to soooo I think it's time we get on with this show

Darien popped out of the portal into a big office he looked around the room curiously for a few seconds before his attention was drawn to the figure sitting at a desk in the middle of the room , he took a few steps forward and said.

"Hello, your highness"

"Hello, Darien I trust your trip to the spirit world went smoothly" Koenma replied with a small smile playing around his lips.

"It went as smoothly as it could have went Koenma " Darien said to the future ruler of spirit world.

"Now Darien we will discuss the matters of your way into the demon world in a moment, but before we get into those matters I believe some introductions are in order" Koenma stated while looking at Kagome and Rollo.

Rollo took a step forward and said "Hello your highness my name is Rollo and it is truly an honor to meet you after hearing so much about you from Darien and my parents" with a charming smile on his face.

Kagome than took a step forward and said "My father has told me so much about you Koenma from the way he highly speaks of you it sounds as if you could be my uncle my name is Kagome and I am happy to finally being able to meet you in person sir" she said with a dazzling smile across her face.

Koenma looked at both Kagome and Rollo and smiled and said "It is good to finally being able to meet the both of you in person you parents have spoken so highly of the both of you that I was truly excited to see you both in person"

Koenma than looked at them all and turned back to his chair and sat down, when he was seated in his chair he looked up at them and said.

"Well sit down, and have a seat, we have much that we need to discuss"

Darien, Rollo, and Kagome all sat down in front of Koenmas desk, Koenma than looked up at Darien and said.

"So I guess congratulations are in order than that you have finally completed the medicine that you have spent so long working on, were there any complications while working on the medicine?"

Darien looked at Koenma and said.

"There were a few minor complications whilst completing the medicine but nothing that couldn't be corrected".

Just than Kagome gasps and clutches her chest right were heart is located at and goes really pale, Darien and Rollo look up at Kagome and gasped, Darien immediately stood up and walked over to Kagome and bent down to her level and took her into his arms and started muttering to her.

"Kagome baby doll calm down deep, deep breaths, that's it calm down".

Kagome started to calm down and relax and her eyes slowly slid shut and her breathing became even Darien finally took his eyes off of his daughter and looked up at Koenma for the first time since Kagome had her small seizure. Koenma met his stare evenly and said.

"I believe you have to explain to me what just happened to Kagome, Darien and I want the whole truth, why is she having seizures?"

Darien looked away from Koenma's intense gaze swallowed and started his story.

"It all started after shortly after Kagome was born there were complications with her birth Asari Kagome's mother died shortly after Kagome was born. A few days later Kagome became sick she.. she wouldn't have made I worked long and hard to create a medicine that could help my baby girl survive and live, and so I did I created a medicine and injected it into her blood stream a major ingredient of the medicine was a demons blood. Everything was fine, at least it was until she turned six she became seriously ill and started having seizures I took her to the hospital they told me that there were some complications with her heart, after they told me this I took her home and ran a few tests on her and I found that an evil demonic entity a spawned inside my daughter whenever she has a seizure Kagome is basically fighting the demonic entity for control over her body and I help her as much as I can with this I try to keep Kagome calm and relaxed so Maiden cannot take control, if she takes control I' am afraid that your spirit detectives won't even be able to stop her".

Darien finished his story with a grimace across his face. Koenma looked Darien in the eye and said.

"Has maiden took full control of Kagome before?"

Darien looked Koenma straight in the eye and said.

"No Maiden has not took full control over Kagome yet and I' am hoping that she never does, you have to understand I did not expect to create such a monster inside of my little girl, all I wanted to do was save my little girl I had just lost my wife and I couldn't stand losing my little girl at the time to Koenma.

Koenma sighed and rubbed his nose before he spoke again.

"I understand Darien I truly do and I would have honestly have done exactly as you did to save my child, now let's get back to the issue at hand you will going to the demon world for your presentation of "Amoxi" in approximately three days your accommodations will be at the hotel that the dark tournament was held at and you will present "Amoxi" there".

Darien nodded his head in agreement and said.

"That will work wonderfully your highness"

Koenma gave Darien a small smile before he spoke again

"Oh and Darien we will keep a really close eye on Kagome to ensue that Maiden does not make an untimely appearance, Botan can you make them a portal please so that they may go home".

Botan looked up and spoke up for the first time since they got there.

"Of course Koenma"

Koenma nodded his head and shook his head before speaking the final time

"Also, Botan will be the one taking you to the demon world now I will see you in three days until then bye"

Koenma went, back to do his paper work and botan opened up a portal back to the mortal realm and into their living room


	4. authors note 2

Author note

Ok I know everybody hates these damn things so I will just get straight to the point

I will not be updating this story for a little bit due to some personal problems that are going on at the

Present moment but if any of you have any reccomendations are any ideas at all please feel free to leave a review oh also no flames allowed

Ciao

jami


End file.
